The First Step
by Sukuangtou
Summary: One evening, toddler Iceland decides to take his first steps, much to the surprise of his brother! Fluffy, child!Iceland, young! Norway. One-shot.


Fluttering sparkles of glowing balls danced around Norway's head, ever so slightly tinkling the sound of wind chimes. Dots of dust followed their minuscule slipper-clad feet, leaving trails of golden specks in their wake. Norway enjoyed their company, letting them rest upon his shoulders or hat as they so desired. Often in the evenings after putting Emil down for the night, he'd settle them on his lap as they explained magical tales of their lands and homes, their stories captivating the young nation who listened with eager ears. These would then be passed onto Emil when the toddler was upset, though he probably didn't understand what was being said the soothing sound of his brother's voice often calmed his tears.

Peach-pink smothered the sky in a cloud cushioned blanket, creating soft light inside the hut the two brothers were currently living in. Emil played happily on the floor, lying on his back while Norway knelt down beside him, entertaining Emil with the well-loved teddy bear he'd made soon after discovering Iceland. Twinkled sparks joined in, pecking tiny kissed on the child's round cheeks and creating glittered images of animals scampering around his head.

Heart-warming giggles filled the air, the toddler beaming up at him and reaching his arms out to be held. Understanding the gesture, Norway scooped Emil up, sitting him down on his lap and running a gentle hand through the ivory tuffs. Quickly, the tot latched onto his fox fur boot, manoeuvring it up to his open mouth, drool slipping out of a corner.

"No Emil," Norway brushed his hand over his baby brother's foot, stopping it in its journey "That's not for eating"

"Bah?"

"Exactly," Wrapping his arms around the child's middle, Norway buried his face into the velvet locks, breathing in the aroma of herbs he had used to clean Emil's hair the previous night. Fine material tickled at his hands, the berry red shirt tucked into the animal skin trousers keeping the toddler warm as he wiggled about. Watching the scene, the fairies let the brother's be, opting to skim over to the arms of the rocking chair and running petite hands over silken wings to clean them for the next day.

Squirming brought Norway's attention back to Emil, who was now desperately trying to climb from his lap, a square, fuzzy blanket which he clutched closely to him every night in his sights the other side of the room. Granting his brother's wish, Norway let Emil slide onto the floor, expecting him to crawl over to his blanket. But, Emil instead placed his little palm on Norway's knee, causing him to frown at his brother's actions. Then the young man could only stare in a mixture of shock and surprise as his baby brother pushed himself up from the floor, wobbly setting his feet onto the floor.

"Bah!" Emil gurgled, smiling up at his brother to show his achievement. Grinning back, the elder clasped his hands around the tot's so he could put his weight onto them and use his legs freely. Getting to his feet, Norway watched wide-eyed as Emil gradually stumbled his way across the wooden floorboards, placing each foot before him carefully and with uncertainty, but trusting his brother to help him when needed. Finally, they reached their destination, Emil giggling happily as he dropped to his knees to clutch his blanket close, rubbing his cheeks into the material before blinking up at his brother with his large, innocent lavender eyes.

"Well done Emil!" His brother laughed, slipping his arms around him to give his a squeeze, squishing their faces together "I'm so proud of you!" Snuggling into the safety of his brother's chest, the toddler let out a tired yawn, forcing his mouth into a big 'o' before rubbing one eye with a fist. "Bed time I think" Norway whispered, watching the child's eyelids droop as he carried him out of his room to tuck him into his waiting cot while the fairies all let out a chorus of "Aww"

* * *

**Do you like it? Please let me know! I love reviews! Please check out my other stories, there's more brother moments!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Sukuangtou**


End file.
